


Half-soul

by Shiromew



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiromew/pseuds/Shiromew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this story from a dream I had and this is my first story so I don't might if you give me your option.</p><p>Undertale of course don't belong to me. belong to Toby  and I made this one character who is my OC. I am not very good at summery but here goes. </p><p>A story of a child who life was good until her family's enemy have found them and tried to wipe out her bloodline. Soon she was saved by two Skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-soul

**Author's Note:**

> I might change the tags! I mean I am like really new at this site, so I don't mind help if I can get support please! I know there might be a lot of mistake since I made this like in the middle of the night and I am also busy with college. so if you have any question here my Tumblr. http://shiromew.tumblr.com/

_It so dark, w-where am I?_ Sound of honking and motor humming interrupted their thought. _Am I being taken somewhere? Ow!_ the bump hit them in the head and wound. _I-I can't move! Why can't I talk either!?!?_ They tried to scream but nothing came out.  Then the humming stop, two sound of doors open and close. _What going on? I can't see!_ They thought, as they feel being lifted and carry. They hear the conversation. "Where do we dump this body at? She is going to be found if we just lay it out in the open?" One ruff sounding man exclaiming. They realize she a girl since she can't feel anything at all then she hears the two men conversations. _Body?_ She thought in confusion. "Quit your whining and help me with the body! We are going to dump her in the mountain." An angry deep voice shouted as he pick up a tape to make sure the bag won't completely be open once they dump her.     To her it seem like minutes or hour’s passes being carried to this mountain then suddenly she felt being put down as the two male put her down to see where they are at. "Hey do you think this is far enough?"  "Probably is now let just throw her in the hole and get out of here." The two male quickly pick her up and threw her down the hole and ran off. _NOOO! I don't want to die! Someone! Help!_ She struggled to scream and yell as she feel herself falling. THUD! She couldn't scream in pain even if she wanted to. Warm liquid started to spread into her body. _What is this? W-water...no....mommy....daddy....I-I'm so scare...help._ She cried as she started to feel cold. She closed her eyes feeling tired and weak.

      "SANS! I heard a thud! Should we go investigate!?" A tall skeleton with orange bandana and white armor. "Sure bro just be careful. You don't want to gets 'chills to the bones' in this weather." He turns around smiling and sound of laughter in the background. He wears a blue jacket with black pants and blue slippers. He is also a skeleton who is protective of his much taller brother name Papyrus. "Sans! This is serious! Cease these bad puns!" Papyrus yelled as he looks for where the sound came from. Sans just chuckled and follow him and help him look around. After a few minutes later they started to smell something fowls. (Can they even smell? I mean they are skeletons.). Upon finding the source of the smell, Sans started to frown and urged Papyrus to leave. Papyrus refuses to listen and walk towards the bag that is covers in blood. Sans started to sweat as he lifted the bags.  Papyrus grew annoyed and grabs the bag. "Papyrus! Wait! Before you start "hanging around" with the bag l-let me open it first! Please Papyrus." Sans begged to him as he pants. Papyrus frown then sigh and look at him and nod. Sans smile and place the bag down carefully. The two brothers then proceeds to peel the tape off until a face was visible. There were a small child inside, she was cover in blood and few of her bones were exposed, sticking out. Her body started to shiver from the cold air and tears was falling from her face as the pain increase. Both the brothers where heartbroken from what they were seeing. Papyrus wanted to pick her up but was scared to hurt her any further.  

    The girl inside felt being lifted but she couldn't see anyone or feel anything. She started to whimper out of fear of the nightmares she was having. _W-where mom and dad?_ She cried. In her dream there were two men who broke into the house. One was cover in blood holding a blunt looking object as the other was holding a rope. She couldn't hear what they were saying as she gets up and runs away. One of the men grabs her and knocks her out. She woke up in the dream still and sees her father on the floor dead. She looks around to see her mother dead on the bed. She couldn't recognize her with all that blood and damaged that was done to her. Her whole body starts to glow black as she scream. The whole room was splatter with red.

       While Sans is lifting the child with his power and walking along with his brother. The child started to glow black and then red as she started to screech in pain. Blood was pouring from her body and the blood started to attack the ground, air, and anything that it can hit. Sans was freaking out and let's go of the child as he did that the child fell and screech louder in pain as her body drew fire from where she stand. Both the brothers was scare and confuse on what to do. "Uuuhhh bro I think we have to get away!" "No Sans! S-she hurt! Can't you hear them?" Sans frown as he hears the screeching and he see the pain developing onto the child body. "Yea... How we going to calm her down?... N-no Papyrus wait!" Sans yelled after his brother when Papyrus started to run toward the child. "D-do not be afraid human! We can help you! We are not going to hurt you!" Papyrus yelled at the child trying to make her look at him. She turns to look at him and the flame grew stronger. "H-hurt! M-make it stop!" The child screeches as she shoots toward Papyrus. Sans quickly stop her and held her up. "G-geez bro...Trying to give me heartache?" He sighs then turn to the child, she was crying in pain and her power was slowly diminishing till it was just her broken body. There was a huge gash on her neck and chest. The blood is still flowing out from the gashes. The brothers decided to take her to their home and call Alphys.

    Sans and Papyrus place the girl in their garage with a small bed to look after the girl in case of any outbursts. "Sans...do you think this human will survive?" "Heh...I'm sure the human will...I mean you, the great Papyrus, did calm her down." Sans reassure. His brother smile at him and he gets up. "Well since the human is resting! I the great chief Papyrus will make the human spaghetti to fill their hunger!" Papyrus ran out of the room. Sans's eyes glow as he looks as the child with worry before he leave the room and close the door.


End file.
